


Sick. - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Major Spoilers, Mild Fluff, OW, Spoilers, tuberculosis :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Arthur Morgan x Gender Neutral ReaderRequest:  arthur and a male reader, when the reader finds out that he’s sick?Summary: guess by the title. MASSIVE spoilers ahead





	Sick. - One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but let me tell you that it physically hurt to write this. great request anon, this really made me remember how much i love this man. 
> 
> originally posted on tumblr 15 April

Something was off. Arthur wasn’t well and it was very clear. Between the coughing and the tired look that never left his face, there was no denying he was in a bad way. He seemed to avoid you when he could, and even when he was around, he kept his distance. The usual kisses had faded away, even hugs were brief and cold.

You were together in your tent when you just couldn’t handle the distance anymore.“Arthur,” you held his face, “Can you please just tell me what’s going on with you?”

“I’ll be fine darlin’,” he shook his head, “Don’t you worry about me.”

“Don’t bullshit me,” you said more sternly, “I know something’s wrong.”

“Do we have to do this now,” he asked back.

“When the hell else are we gonna do it? Be honest with me, what’s going on?”

He bit his lip and took a deep breath, but it was soon cut short by an awful coughing fit. He coughed into his hand and went to wipe it on his jeans but you caught his hand before he could, revealing the blood that had just come from his mouth.

Tears welled in your eyes, “Arthur, what the hell is happening?”

His eyes glazed over and his mouth tugged down, the bags under his eyes showing even worse than they usually did. Through a cracked voice, he responded, “I’m sorry.”

You bit at your lip to keep it from quivering, “No, no, that can’t- No. No, what’s going on.”

He nodded, looking down at his palms, and with an even shakier voice, he let out, “I’m sorry.”

With that, you broke, head in your hands, you attempted to control your sobs, but they were just wrenched out of you. Your heart raced and your body shook and all you wanted to do was pretend this wasn’t real. But much to your disdain, there was nothing you could do.

He put a hand on your back, unable to do much more. He attempted to comfort you, but nothing could stop the fact that he wouldn’t be around for much longer. Things were bad, worse than anything you could have ever imagined.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” you cried, trying to keep it down.

“I-,” he stammered, tears slipping from his eyes and falling down his discolored cheeks. He bit his lip, his eyes meeting yours. _“I’m afraid.”_

Your body shook, tears coming down like a waterfall as you lost all hope in trying to contain your sobs. You hugged him, both of you facing away from each other due to the obvious circumstances. You held him as tight as you could, not willing to let go as you grounded yourself to him. He held you close and nuzzled into your shoulder, breathing deeply and letting his tears fall into your shirt.

“I don’t know how I can do this without you,” you whispered, your voice cracking.

He pulled away, using his thumb to gently clear the tears from your cheeks, “You’re gonna make it. I know you are. I’m doing everything I can to make sure of that. Not a second of any day goes by where you’re not on my mind and that’s not changing for shit. You’re gonna make it, I promise.”

You nodded, “I love you so god damn much.”

“I love you more,” he whispered as you clung to him once again.

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, taking you in as if it was the first time he ever held you. You took your moment, looking over his face to memorize every single mark and contour that made him  _him_ _._

There would never be another Arthur, not another man even close to him. He was the one. He was double what any man could hope to be. He was funny, he was emotional, he was talented, he was handsome, he was everything. He was Arthur. He _was._

Arthur took off his hat and placed it next to him before taking the bandana from his neck and moving it to cover his mouth and nose. You moved closer to him and he cupped your jaw with his hands, bringing you further in. You pushed his hair back behind his ear before taking a similar position. You brought your foreheads together, closing your eyes tight, and letting the feeling of him travel from that one spot and through your body.

He took what he could get, and through clumsy motions, he pressed his mouth to yours in a chaste, innocent, and yet amazingly intimate kiss through the cloth.

“Be strong for me,” he whispered, his eyes tender and still wet with tears, “Be strong.”


End file.
